


Automated Fantasy

by IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed



Series: Automated Fucking [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Edgeplay, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Top Iron Man Armor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed/pseuds/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed
Summary: Steve gets bent over by one of Tony's Iron Man suits





	Automated Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up, I'm Carmelyzed  
> ヾ(*'▽'*), and this is Automated Fucking - I mean Fantasy! Just a little somthin' somethin' from the dirty part of my mind. enjoy~

Steve gasped as the Iron Man armor rocked back into him, pushing his front more firmly into the work bench. The metal that had once felt like ice inside him had now heated up to something warm and pleasurable, feeding the need festering inside the Captain. Cold fingers gripped his hips as the Iron Man suit slowly slid its handcrafted dick out of his now gaping hole. Steve shuddered as his hole twitched around the empty space. 

“Come on,” he groaned out through his teeth while slamming his hand onto the table, causing it to creak and tremble beneath him. 

“So impatient…” Tony drawled from across the room, voice muffled slightly as he was under a piece of machinery. Slowly, he rolled out from under it and gave Steve a look that said, “really?”

A whine almost tore itself from the Captains throat. “It’s been two. _Hours_.” He complained hoarsely, tone annoyed but pleading.

It was true; two hours ago, Tony had spread him out face down on the work bench, body draped over him and lips whispering, “Stay right there, soldier.” Before leaving to let his suit drive him through the kingdoms of heaven and the circles of hell.

The Captain had never felt so many conflicting feelings in his life. The smooth metal of one hand trailing gently down his sides, while the warmed metal of the other fucked into him. Sometimes achingly slow, and other times brutally, inhumanly fast, putting Steve’s super soldier body to the test to see just how much his prostate could take. He had keened and risen off the table like a bow drawn tight, part of him fighting to get away while the other half pleaded for more. So many times, Steve had been _this_ close to orgasm, so many times he had seen the top of that hill and then been cruelly dragged back by an icy hand of metal around his dick, sending him through one dry prostate orgasm after the other. 

It was torture in the sweetest form, driving him crazy yet making him long to see the top of that hill _just one more time_.

Tony simply raised an eyebrow at him and casually spun the wrench in his hand, “I thought this was supposed to be _my_ gift?”

“Tony, please.” Steve automatically begged, not caring about how dignified he must look and sound right now, because two hours was a long time edge even a super soldier.

“Please what?” the brunette asked rhetorically, a saucy smirk on his lips.

Steve groaned and rolled his head till his face met the table – he hated when Tony made him do this. “Please, Tony,” he grumbled before turning his head back to glare at him passionately, “please, would you fuck me already?”

Tony laughed – _laughed_ – at him before setting down his tool and standing up to casually walk over to Steve, eyes trailing appreciatively up and down his body, as if he was a work of art worth a million dollars. The Captain blushed and looked away but was stopped by a calloused hand on the back of his neck, prompting him to face Tony again. Those rough, warm fingers stroked up his sweat slicked neck and onto his flushed cheeks. 

“Your doing so good, Cap,” the genius whispered affectionately, before bending down to press his lips against the blonde’s in a hot kiss. It was slow but intense, wrapping Steve up in a fiery blanket, causing him to moan low in his chest and stretch his neck to push deeper into Tony. The brunette indulged him a minute longer before pulling away. “You’re doing perfect,” he repeated softly, stroking Steve’s jaw one more time. “Hold out just a little longer for me, okay?”

Steve instantly breathed out a yes, before he could really even think about it. Tony always had a way of mucking up his brain like that. It was almost instinctual. Instinctual to trust this man with the deepest, most intimate parts of him. To let the most unpredictable person hold his reigns while he was fucked by his most dangerous weapon. Oh yes, Tony mucked with his mind alright.

Tony bit his lip at Steve’s answer and couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him once more. “Good,” he whispered onto his lips, causing him to shiver, before retreating back to his work.

Steve released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and relaxed back into the table. When the robotic hands stroked down his spine a shudder ran through his body, and he pushed his hips back into the nine-inch metallic dick behind him. The suit pressed forwards, and the tip of its cock slipped in and out of Steve’s hole. The blonde moaned openly and pushed back again, hoping for more. Finally, Iron Man sank back inside of him, slowly filling him inch by inch. Steve cried out as he felt the entirety of its girth, much bigger than Tony and maybe even bigger than himself. His muscles twitched and clenched around it, trying to relax and accommodate the size, but it seemed futile and Steve was tired of waiting. He dug his hands into the table and pushed back again, practically wailing at the feeling of Tony’s suit stretching him out on the inside.

The blonde gasped and shuddered; muscled arms, legs and back trembling from the strain and pleasure. “Please,” He moaned again, begging for something, _anything_. In answer to his prayers, the Iron Man armor carefully slid almost all nine inches out, before thrusting brutally back into Steve’s ass. His breath caught in his chest as he was suddenly being mercilessly fucked into the work bench. The blonde’s forehead banged against the table as he let his head drop, mouth hanging open and eyes clenched as he screamed silently into the table. All that was heard was the obscene sound of metal hips slapping against Steve’s sweat slicked skin and Steve’s hips hitting the work bench with every thrust. 

The suit was relentless, pounding into him at a methodical yet rapid pace that had a strangled moan finally escaping the Captains parted lips. With every thrust, his aching, trapped dick was grinded into the table beneath him, creating a full friction massage that left him panting and whining; wanting more but less, enough but not too much.

“Fuuuuuck…” Steve groaned long and low, eyes still clenched tight.

“Language,” he heard Tony sing from across the shop, but was far too preoccupied for a retort. 

Steve just ignored him, wrapped his hands around the edges of the table and hung on for dear life as the robot set a new pace of hard, slow and _deep_. Practically knocking the breath out of the blonde and forcing him to abandon his inhibitions as he released a string of cuss words.

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck. _Shit_.” Steve hissed with each brutal pounding.

He could feel it mounting, that same feeling that he had been chasing for the last two hours and probably ten minutes. Lava pooled in his lower abdomen and his dick pulsed against the table. He could see the top of that hill, could feel himself climbing towards it with each precise thrust hitting deep inside of him. 

“Please,” Steve choked out almost inaudibly, praying for that final release. There was a small clatter to his left, and he opened his blue eyes to see what it was, only to get an eyeful of Tony; back resting against the machinery, eyes shut, belt unbuckled, and pants pulled down just enough to reveal what Steve considered to be quite a beautiful package. Tony wrapped a callused hand around his dick and groaned, holding himself tight in an obvious attempt to stave off his orgasm. Steve bit his lip and groaned along with him, the sound low and deep, catching the attention of Tony, causing him to open his eyes. His eyes were searing as he gazed at Steve, and his breath came out in hot pants as he slowly started moving his hand down his shaft. The way that Tony was fucking him with his eyes had the Captain grinding into the table, fighting for his orgasm as he watched Tony jerk himself off.

Seeing the Captain’s struggle, the robot still fucking him placed a hand on Steve’s lower back and pushed down, forcing his hips and diamond hard cock to grind harder into the table. Steve cried out at the overwhelming sensation and gripped the table so hard it cracked beneath his fingers. Tony continued to rapidly jerk himself off, crying out himself as he came like a teenager at the sight of the debauched Captain.

Steve could feel his balls tighten and the heat in his stomach spread like wild fire as he finally reached the top, snapping his hips against the table and moaning unashamedly as he was fucked through his orgasm. His come painted the table and his stomach in volumes of messy ribbon. He didn’t know how long he came, but it felt like hours, every ounce of pleasure being wrung out of him by the Iron Man suit bottoming out inside him. He was shaking, gasping, ears ringing by the time he was thoroughly finished, so he was glad to feel the calming warmth of Tony’s hand against his cheek.

Suddenly, the machine behind him stalled it’s pistoning hips and gently pulled out of him; Steve shuddered at the emptiness.

“So,” Tony began, softly stroking his cheek, as his breath still shuddered through him. “What did you think?”

Steve huffed and smiled lazily, “I think that your right, this was supposed to be _your gift_.”

“I got what I wanted,” he replied cheekily.

“This was something I asked for, Tony.” Steve narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at him. He had wanted to do something special for Tony’s birthday, but not for himself.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Like I haven’t fantasized about making sweet love to you in my Iron Man suit. This way I was able to get a whole different perspective.”

Steve groaned and blushed heatedly. “Your ridiculous,” he grumbled, hiding his face in the table again.

“Me? Your ridiculous,” Tony countered, “Still can’t do dirty talk after being bent over by a robot for two hours.”

_"Tony!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked!
> 
> PS: I'm thinking "Steve gets bent over by MANY of Tony's Iron Man suits" sounds even better (＾་།＾)


End file.
